The present invention relates generally to a system for providing remote wireless switches.
Current vehicles are including an increasing number of electrical features which require user-activated switches. These switches are mounted in various locations inside the vehicle, including in the doors and on the steering wheel. The wiring required by these numerous switches increases the time for assembly and the cost of the vehicle. Each connection between wires provides a potential failure point in the system. In addition, the wiring for these numerous switches increases the total weight of the vehicle.
RF transmitters, such as are used for remote entry systems can be used as a wireless switch; however, the RF transmitter requires a power supply, such as a battery, which must be replaced periodically.